Usuario Blog:Rwby Zkarlusted/Pony Battle Squad - Ep 0 - The Muffins
thumb|Ruby Shadow The BaticornPresentadora: Esta conectado? Hey! Probando! Sonido... Imagen? Ammm... Luz roja pasando por delante a una velocidad frenética, dejandolo todo a su alrededor hecho un caos: Wheeeee! Presentadora: Zygma! Quieres parar aunque sea por um minuto? Fiuuu, relax, por donde iba? Ah si. Mi nombre es Ruby Shadow y lo que os voy a contar puede parecer sin sentido, pero es la historia de como nosotras nos convertimos en lo que somos hoy, las Pony Battle Squad, o PBS para abreviar. Pero antes que nada, dejadme presentaros a las que forman parte de nuestro equipo. thumb|Xiva Zoverkad The PonynoidEmpezando por nuestra camara-pony que ahora esta grabando. Xiva Zoverkad, ella es una Ponynoid, una especie de ginoide pony de la cual no se sabe el origen exacto de su raza. Pero que desde sus comienzos, ésta estuvo dividida en dos facciones, enfrentadas por la lideranza de la raza. Un dia sabreis mas, no queremos que ella tenga un cortocircuito inesperado por... Tales recuerdos. Xiva: Mis escaners indican que estas con señales de la emoción "miedo" Ruby Shadow, con un margen de error de 0,01 por cie... Zygma llegando como una bala e poniendo un trozo de sandía en la boca de Xiva: Ah! Hola! Minombrees... Esperacualera? Ahsi! MinombreesZygmaLektrykysoyunakokyp... Mmm! Mmm mmm mmmm! Ruby avergonzada usando magia para cerrar la boca de Zygma: Ammm mejor dejame a mi explicarselo pórque no van a conseguir entender la mitad de lo que dices a esa velocidad. thumb|Zygma Lektryk The KokyponyElla es Zygma Lektryk, es una Kokypony, una especie de ponys con descendencia híbrida entre ponys valkirias y ponys luciérnagas. Aunque el caso de Zygma es... Especial, digamos. No le desafieis a una carrera porque ella estará ya en la línea de meta tomando un chocolate con churros antes de que el juez termine de dar el pistoletazo de salida... Ah, y si os gustan los comics de superheroinas, ella es una enciclopedia andante... Del tema, si es que se puede decir que esa pony "anda" en vez de volar sin alas alguna vez en la vida. Iba a presentar a Veronyka pero enfin. A esa Katling le gusta mas el set de maquillaje que cierta pony famosa de Equestria. Y eso que no necesita ni 5 segundos para arreglarse si quisiera, pero bueno. (De pronto se escucha un ruido de explosion) Ruby: Cof, cof, cof... Pero que rayos has hecho esta vez Zygma? Zygma: Nofuiyo! FueLuaranoloves? Ruby: Cof, cof, atchi! Se puede saber que estabas haciendo Luara? Luara: Disculpadme... Haciendo un experimento juntando cloruro de esmeraldita con acido zafírico y resina de amatista yo estava... Pero el componente resultó ser mas inestable de lo que... Cof, cof... Yo esperaba. :/ thumb|Luara Zteampunk The HippogriffRuby levandando los ojos: Aaaaay, estoy rodeada de locas, enfin, ella es Luara Zteampunk, es una hipogrifo que como podeis imaginar, tiene la misma cabeza aérea que Zygma, solo que más científica... Sin llegar a ser "científica" valga la redundancia... Y si, tiene una forma particular de expresarse... (murmurando) A veces mas rara que la Xiva. Pony riendo al fondo: Algo tíiiiipico de ella, verdad? Ruby: No sigas por ahi prima! Aquella alli a la que no le gusta mucho mostrarse es Kyra Zyrakrad, ella es una Daemony, una pony... Enfin, un dia entendereis mejor y sin entrar en panico sobre lo que ella realmente es. thumb|Kyra Zyrakrad The DaemonyKyra: Si tu lo dices... En fin, termina rapido, por favor... Pony hada: Ammm... hola? Hice unos pastelitos de sabores diferentes para vosotras. Como hoy es el aniversario de 7 meses de la banda, bueno... Pense que os gustarian... Os gustan? :) Zygma: O,,O MUFFINS!! Wheeeee!! (Como un rayo ella cogio el que tenia una banderita con un dibujo de su cara, haciendo que a la pony hada casi se le cayese al suelo la bandeja con los muffins). Queguay!! Muffindemermeladadepiñaconhierbabuenaysiropedechocolateblanco! A mi.. Meencanta!! Bestmuffineveeeeer!! :D Ruby con cara de circunstancias: Ayyy Zygma, un dia atraviesas la pared y ni te das cuenta... Gracias Amy, om (probando su pastelito), muy bueno, mmmm. Ah, dejame que te presente. thumb|Amy Tale The FairyponyAmy: De nada ^^ Estais grabando? Oh, que bonito, un recuerdo en video del cumple de la banda :3 Ruby: Ammm. Si, pero no es exactamente eso. (Mirando para la camara, alias ojo cibernético de Xiva). Ella es Amy Tale, una Fairypony pariente de las Breezies, e da las pocas criaturas que consiguieron el hito de entrar en el corazón de Kyra... Verdad bad girl? (Mirando a una esquina a oscuras del cuarto). Kyra: Okei, si, pero sabes que es imposible resistirse a alguien como ella. Por tanto, lo que intentes dar a entender, no vale! Amy: No te preocupes Ruby, es su forma de ser. Pony superfashion aparece: Voila! Madames, Je, Verrrrronyka Rrrrrrheala, arrrrrrivé! thumb|Veronyka Rheala The KatlingRuby con una pata cubriendole la cara: Ya te dije que se dice "Je suis arrivé", enfin, ya que as tardado tanto te seguire el juego esta vez. Damas y caballeros, les presento a Veronyka Rheala, una Katling única en su especie. El glamour de las Catponys y las habilidades de las change... Veronyka tapando la boca de Ruby con cara de histérica: No... Menciones... Essas... Cosas!! Kyra: Jeh! Deberias alegrarte, tienes sangre real de la reina Chrysalis, eso deberia ser algo importante para ti! Veronyka sin saber que decir: Perrrro... No es lo mismo! Y tú sabes... Que no lo es!! Kyra: Nnnnnope.... Ruby interponiendose en medio de las dos: Ejem, bueno chicas, ahora que os presentado creo;;; Amy: Oh, como podriamos olvidarnos de algo asi... Zygma: Tenemosquepresentarahoraanuestrapresentadora!! Espera! Comopodriamoshaceralgoasi? Nolose! :/ Kyra levantando los ojos: Usa la misma idea que ella uso con Nyka, solo que diferente. Veronyka: No me llames asi! Rrrrrr, (levantando la nariz) yo soy una dama y no me puedo cabrrrrrearrrr. Ladies and gentlement, les prrrrresento a la grrrrrande y poderrrrosa.... Xiva: Peligro! Detectada sobrecarga emotiva en las celulas expresivas de la pony Veronyka Rheala! Interrupción por manzana en su boca recomendada! Luara: Aggg y luego yo soy la loca... Enfin, vamos a hacer las cosas diferentes al juego de la oca. (Tirando del rostro de Xiva) Ella es Ruby Shadow, una baticornio que vino de una otra dimensión en la cual existen seres multiponicos y sim es largo de explicar, asi que vamos al grano en cuestion. Todas nosotros venimos de una u otra dimension diferente, pero de todas ellas, la de Ruby no se corresponde a ninguna que aqui nos sea referente. Ruby: Ammm creo que es un poco complejo de explicar Lu, dejame que lo aclare um po... Xiva: Alerta Fenix! Alerta Fenix! Kyra: What tha... Amy: Que ha pasado? Xiva: Mundo Tierra Z16. Desaparición del Rey Hotch. Detectado disturbio emocional grave en los habitantes del planeta. Nueva prioridad máxima. Viagem interdimensional para Tierra Z16! Veronyka: Oh my starrrrrs! Perrrrro porrrrrque, le rrrroi Hotch desaparrrecerrrrria de repente? Sabia que las cosas estavan dificiles perrro siemrrrrpre teniamos un aviso prrrrevio antes de que el pudiese desaparrrecerr. Todo parrrecia tan trrranquilo hoy. Ruby: No tenemos tiempo de deducir isso. Kyra, ativa el portal para Tierra Z16! Kyra: Mhum! ---- Las Pony Battle Squad viajaron a Terra Z16, pero que sera que esta ocurriendo alli? Encontraran la causa de la desaparición del Rey Hotch? Sobreviviran los habitantes del planeta a su ausencia? Y porque nadie supo nada de eso hasta que ocurrio? thumb|Pony Battle SquadSolamente las Pony Battle Squad pueden averiguarlo... Descubrirlo en el Episodio 1! Categoría:Entradas